


先婚后爱（番外小剧场）

by 2SD



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22228429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2SD/pseuds/2SD
Kudos: 24





	先婚后爱（番外小剧场）

“……我要，我想要……”

胡春杨眼神迷离，像只水蛇一样缠着施展。

他把整个身子吊在施展身上，抬头索吻。

施展本想推开，但胡春杨伸进的舌头，不光搅动了他的口，也搅乱了他的心。

放在胸前要推开的手，慢慢转换了方向，反手抱起了胡春杨。

双手托起胡春杨大腿根，往前走了两步，把他扔到了床上。

不用等施展动手，胡春杨就自己将全身脱了个干净，手不安分的扯施展的CK。

“操……这么心急”

施展第一次对自己没有占据主动权，感到稍微不满。

他强行把胡春杨的手握住，抽出裤子上的皮带，捆了个死结，扔到床上。

即使这样，胡春杨也不安分，不肯乖乖等待，身子一直在床上扭动，不停的抬腰往上送。

“……”  
“呵”

施展轻笑了一声，他也是人生第一次，遇到这样需求不满，毫不矜持的人。

“现在这样想要……过会儿就得又哭着说不要。”

施展活动了一下手腕，然后扑到了胡春杨身上。

先用手捏他的乳头，他的身子估计没怎么做过，敏感的很。

不过揉了揉乳头，小葡萄就立了起来。

粉粉嫩嫩，甚是诱人，施展低头轻柔的含在嘴里舔弄。

“啊～啊～”

胡春杨呻吟了出声。

“这个笨蛋，到底有没有做过啊？” 施展抬头看向胡春杨潮红的脸，无可奈何：“怎么能敏感成这个样子？”

顺着胸口，施展一路往上，亲吻到他的脖颈出，贴心的用手托起他的头，然后拨开他的碎发。

极为轻柔的舔舐他的后颈，酥酥麻麻的，胡春杨扭动起来。

瞅准机会，施展强硬的按住胡春杨拨动的头，咬了下去。

“呜呜呜……”

怀里的人突然哭了。

施展松了口，内心很是满意。

这还没操呢，可就哭了？

看着胡春杨哭的样子很好欺负，施展轻柔的用舌头灵活的舔舐亲吻胡春杨的眼睛，吻干他的眼泪。

然后一直往下，托起他的大腿，怕胡春杨不舒服，往他腰下塞了一个枕头。

然后埋在他的两腿之间，舔弄他的阳具。

“呜呜呜……啊……啊……”

哭声混着呻吟声，比刚才更急了。

施展丝毫不为所动，继续舔舐，吸允起他的阳具，把她放到嘴里，也不嫌弃并未洗澡，开始吞吐起来。

并没有难闻的味道，胡春杨的阳具感觉和他的信息素气味一样，一阵奶香。

施展并不擅长口交，向来，都是别人服务他的，能被他服务的人，少之又少。

只不过，胡春杨现在神志不清，他看起来更好欺负。

怎么才能让他哭的更大一点呢？

施展突出口中的阳具，已经变大变硬，可他却使坏，突然用手指堵住了胡春杨的马眼。

“想射？” 他勾起嘴角：“老子还没享受呢，怎么能你一个人爽？”

然后他换了地方，开始舔着胡春杨的肛口，胡春杨扭的更狠了，菊花急剧紧缩。

湿润过后，施展尝试往里塞一根指头。

“啊！呜呜呜……不要～”

怎么能紧成这样？

施展的手指完全卡在里面，抽动不得，被夹的死死的。

偷偷对比了一下自己两腿间的家伙，这根指头简直不值一提。

可这都进不去，自己要怎么办？

施展叹了口气，然后拔出手指，走到床边拉开抽屉，把润滑油挤在了指头上。

准备帮他好好扩张。

“你到底有没有做过啊？就这还说自己想要”

施展其实并不是什么温柔之人，这些年他的炮友，常常说他是个变态。

甚至对着镜子，不顾对方是否扩张，直接强行塞进去。

发泄完 ，他也不会管对方是否满足了，只管提上裤子就走。

丝毫不用担心对方的感觉，反正想跟他上床的人大把抓。

可是，这次有些不一样。

他身下已经很硬了，可是看到胡春杨哭的样子。

他突然想起了第一次和别人做的场景。

那也是他的初恋。

不知不觉的动作就轻柔了下来，即使自己已经忍到了极点。

扩张到了第三根指头，他已经尽量轻柔了，可是胡春杨哭的惨烈。

已经足够润滑了，晶莹的淫液顺着手指流了出来，浸湿了枕头。

一股淫靡的气味，充斥在房间。

施展握住自己的阳具，不留情面的插进去。

“啊！”

叫声惨烈。

胡春杨已经哭的不成样子。

施展一下不敢动了，等胡春杨适应了。

开始慢慢插送，“啪啪啪”的肉体之间拍打的声音响了起来，越来越多的汁水顺着结合的部位，沿着胡春杨的股沟，流了下来。

“嗯嗯……不要……”  
“呜呜呜……慢一点……”

胡春杨的状态越来越不对，施展也发现了他哭的神志不清，浑身发热。

施展把手抚摸胡春杨的胴体，烫的厉害。

“……”  
“哈，不会吧”

施展把阳具拔了出来，还是硬挺挺的翘着。

其实刚才因为胡春杨的问题，施展根本没有插几下，更别提发泄欲望了。

他坐在床边看着胡春杨，过了会儿，叹了口气，认命般的拿起电话：“把治疗发情期的药送进来。”

他温柔的看向胡春杨，用指尖描摹他的轮廓。

“你呀你，主动挑起我的欲望，又不给负责的”

然后再次抱起胡春杨，把他送往了浴室。

重新把他放到床上的时候，胡春杨身上挂着水珠，裹着浴袍，施展贴心的把他把被子盖上。

药已经被送到屋内，施展只拿浴巾裹了下半身。

刚才故意洗的是冷水澡，可是即使这样，欲望也没有被浇灭，浴巾被顶起了一个小帐篷。

他把药扣到手心，托起胡春杨的头，往他嘴里塞了两颗。

拿起杯子准备给他送水，可是胡春杨此时已经晕了过去，意识全无。

施展只得自己含了口水，对着胡春杨的嘴，吐了进去。

忙完这一切，施展懊恼的坐在沙发上，低声说：“……我怎么能和在周期的Omega发生关系呢”

不知过了多久，施展起身穿好衣服，走了出去。

床边贴心的到了热水，还有抠出来的药片。

“咔哒”  
门关上了。


End file.
